Many types of aerated food products are known in the marketplace. Such products include ice cream, cream cheese, butter, margarine, yogurt, salad dressings, sauces, puddings, gelatin desserts, process cheese spreads dips and peanut butter. The amount of aeration in the food product is characterized by the term "overrun". Overrun is the relationship of the volume of the aerated food product to that of the unaerated food product. Overrun is calculated by the following formula: ##EQU1## Thus, an overrun of 100 means that the volume of the aerated food product is twice as much as the volume of the unaerated food product.
It is difficult to provide stable food products that have an overrun above 200. Such high overrun aerated food products tend to collapse and undergo syneresis. High overrun food products also tend to be difficult to freeze without undergoing product degradation.
The present invention is directed to providing an aqueous matrix of ester vesicles which can be used to induce an aerated or foam structure in fluid food products, wherein the aerated food product is very stable even when high overruns of 200 to 1200 are imparted.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a composition which can be used in food products to provide an aerated texture.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide aerated food products with high overrun which are stable and do not undergo syneresis after extended storage periods.